In X-ray systems, an X-ray beam is projected onto an X-ray receptor. Between the X-ray projector on the X-ray receptor, a collimator defines and restricts the dimensions and direction of the X-ray beam, typically as a square or rectangle onto the receptor, although other shapes of the image are implemented. The image that is projected onto the receptor has edges; the edges define the outer perimeter of the image.
The image is processed by an imaging console that is a component of the X-ray system or coupled to the X-ray system. Examples of the processing include adding labels in the image and enhancing the image. The imaging console needs data describing the location of edges of the image in order to limit the processing of the image.
In some conventional integrated X-ray systems, collimation edge localization is based on feedback obtained from a positioner, the positioner being a mechanical controller of the X-ray tube and collimator. In some implementations, a positioner is integrated into a fixed X-ray system, but provides no rotation-angle feedback on the collimator. In other implementations, feedback data from the positioner is completely unavailable such as in portable X-ray systems. In these conventional integrated X-ray systems, the positioner provides somewhat less than precise data on the location of the collimation edge.
In other conventional X-ray systems, the positioner does not communicate data that describes the image to the imaging console. Accordingly, data on the dimensions and location of the collimation edges is entered through a keyboard or mouse by a human operator to the X-ray system so that cropping of the image is performed at the outer perimeter of the X-ray image.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art to more precisely locate collimation edges in X-ray images. There is a need in the art to obtain data on collimation edges in X-ray images in a manner that is more convenient to the operators of the X-ray systems.